


Sous Vide Dave Osborne

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: Super Dave Osborne - Fandom
Genre: Breath Control, Dubious Consent, Gags, Immobilization, M/M, Rubber, Sexy wager, Vac bed, auto-bukkake, penis gag, sous vide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage
Summary: Yeah there is a brutal anachronism.  Wanna fight about it?





	Sous Vide Dave Osborne

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there is a brutal anachronism. Wanna fight about it?

This wasn't the first time that Super Dave Osborne was trapped, but this was the first time he was trapped like this. It started simply, a little wager amongst friends. Dick Smothers was an expert gambler (it must have been all that work in Casino) and when he bet Super Dave that he could win in a drag race there was nothing to do but sign on the dotted line.

That's right, this wager had a contract. These boys didn't mess around.

But Super Dave was nothing but impulsive. Racing was his wheelhouse! He just dashed off his signature and he would be off to the races! Little did he realize the contract he signed contained, in excruciating detail, the rules for a drag-race of a much different kind. Super Dave was used to crashing and burning on TV, but not this way, not in front of this rather sassy drag queen. After failing all of the mini challenges and maxi challenges Super Dave was left crying uncle. Dick had his moustache, and he still won for Christ sake!

And so he accepted his lumps. When he saw that for one night he was to be the property of Dick Smothers he got worried. Now shit just got real. Fuji wouldn't get him out of this, Mike Walden wouldn't get him out of this. There was nothing to do. He couldn't go public, this was the 80s!

So when he showed up at the Smothers Mansion he expected the worst. But really, how bad could it be. He might have to suck a little Dick. Worst case he'd take it from behind. He's been flung by a catapult! A little butt-fucking can't be that bad. Right?

"Ahh Super Dave. Nice to see you. Come in! Come in! This would be a rather embarrassing contract to try and litigate in Night Court."

Super Dave just weakly smiled and walked through, Dick leading him downstairs to the basement.

Who knew that Dick Smothers was this kinky. The place was done up in white tile. Each wall had an amazing array of some of the weirdest things he had ever seen. One was was full of hoses and gas masks. the other had even more hoses with funnels, hot water bottles and other assorted strangeness. yet another had wooden spoons, riding crops and god knows what else on it. When he turned and saw the largest collection of dongs he had ever seen. In the center was what looked like a single person hot tub with a strange table suspend on top. What was this place?

"Lets get right to business Mr. Osborne. Strip out of that sexy ridiculous leather getup."

Super Dave shivered. The image of all that fake cock burned in his brain as he carefully folded up his clothing while Dick tut-tutted Super Daves anal display.

"Now get up on the table." And Dave did. He shivered in fear, anticipation. Well, it was cold down there too.

"Open wide Super Dave!" and he saw one of those dildos from the wall come straight for his mouth. He reached his hands up as he felt Dick lift his head up to buckle it expertly into place. A thick plastic sheet was draped over Super Dave, and Dick gave it a perfunctory smoothing, making sure that there was plenty of slack around Super Dave's now hard cock.

"Someone likes their chew toy!" dick chuckled. Then he flicked a switch and suddenly Super Dave heard the sound of a vacuum. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Dick busied himself with sealing the edges of the plastic sheet, and then Super Dave knew he was fucked. He couldn't breathe, the vacuum held him down so he couldn't move. He was squashed flat—well, almost—his rock hard cock was at attention. Here he was dying, he couldn't breathe, and he felt like this was the sexiest thing ever.

Dick quickly cut a hole and fed a tube to the penis gag strapped to Super Daves mouth. He made sure everything was sealed in tight. Now Super Dave could breathe, but he still couldn't move. He watched as the table lowered into the hot tub. He heard the jets kick in and was submerged into the warm water. Most of the jets were pointing towards his nipples and his cock, massaging them rather forcefully. The temperature was just a little too hot. 

Thats when Dick started to stroke Super Daves manhood through the plastic. Quite vigorously. Unrelentingly. Suddenly he couldn't breathe anymore and he looked up and saw Dick holding his breathing tube. He squealed as he struggled for breath, Dicks hand moving faster and faster. His lungs bursting. He was going to pass out. The hot tub was so hot. This was so hot. 

He came. The long ropes of cum spiderwebbing as they hit the plastic and the dick-milk spread all around. With him stuck in this vacuum sealed bag it was amazing how far it all went. Or did he come that much.

"Perfect" said Dick, "We can just let you cook in your own juices for awhile."


End file.
